A number of commercial multichannel spectrophotometers using charge-coupled devices have recently been developed for general use in biomedical research. We have explored the possibility of improving both the speed and the accuracy of such instruments by exploiting other new devices. A massively parallel approach was implemented which achieved the design specification of 100,000 samples per second with 12-bit resolution.